Naruto: Men! Kakashi Hatake OneShot
by WKD.Blue
Summary: The War Is Starting And Kakashi goes to retrieve a secret weapon, that's just so happens to be a girl.


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended!**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock

Normal for anyone expecting company but not at this hour, 4am in the morning to be precise.

Who on earth could it be?

A list of people popped up randomly into your mind as you staggered half asleep through the log cabin, your pathway shown by the light filtering through one small window.

The list, short, after all hardly any person knew your current location, it was to be kept top secret, the way you wanted it, especially at times like these.

On high alert, or as much as your zombie state would allow, you opened the door cautiously.

Within an instant you were wide awake, out of all the people in the world, he, was the least you suspected, and he, has a nerve showing his face here.

BAM!

The male lay dazzled on the ground, knocked to the floor by a fist square in the face.

"How dare you have the audacity to turn up at my door, Kakashi Hatake," you scolded

"Ok, I deserved that," stated the silver haired jounin rubbing the side of his temple

Passions ran deep when it came between the two of you, bonds which could never be severed no matter how much of a jerk he could be. For wasn't it Kakashi who rescued you, Who not only captured your heart but broke it at the same time.

There had been a time when once you were a rouge ninja, you wore the leaf headband proudly but originally came from another village, it was destroyed when you were only five years of age, leaving you, the last of your kind to wander, until he found you and Konoha elders took you under their wing as a useful ally.

Possessing a unique power, far greater than what people had first presumed.

Once tempers had dwindled you offered Kakashi inside from the mornings bitter chill, he sat at the wooden table with a cup in hand. You studied the man eyeing every minor detail.

He hadn't changed at all, still the same old Kakashi, although he had gotten a little taller since you had seen him last but there's was still one question that haunted your conscious.

Did he still love you?

Not wanting to make this reunion any more complicated than it already was you made a decision not to pursue the nagging voice in the back of your mind and instead concentrated on what the sharingun user had to say, even though you knew this day would come.

"So a declaration of war has been issued and villages are gathering their useful resources," you acknowledged

"In a nut shell," confirmed Kakashi "The debt you owe to the leaf shall be repaid."

If you were being honest you would of preferred to remain neutral, war only brought bloodshed and pain. That's one thing you had learnt, the hard way, yet the silver haired male was right, you did owe them for sparing your life.

However you wouldn't be attending for the thrill of the fight but to keep a close eye on Kakashi, just to make sure no harm came to him. Sure you still cared for him, in a round about way.

"That's settles it then, we leave for Konoha," you announced

"Well at least let me finish my coffee first."

_*Urgh Men, can't live with em, cant live without em* _you cursed

An acute sense of hearing picked up on whispers approaching the cabin, from all sides.

Kunai knives exploded through the little window sending debris everywhere.

"Get down!" advised Kakashi crouching low to the floor and pulling you at the same time.

You wiped his hand off your arm. "I am more then capable of defending myself, thank you very much."

Arising egotistically with your katana at the ready, you came face to face with an exploding Kunai.

KA-BOOM! All went white and you heard Kakashi yell your name.

Finally vision returned, the log cabin disintegrated and the sharingun user rushed to aid you as you sat against a tree, stunned.

O.O You puffed a single cloud of smoke "Didn't see that one coming." you choked

Kakashi gave a chuckle, half concerned, half relived.

The intruders had gotten lucky that time but not again, now it was your turn to show them just how powerful a woman can be.

Meditating with the katana held firmly with two hands, the unknowns charged in your direction.

"ICE SHARD!" you yelled swinging the katana in one fell swoop from left to right

Instantly the group of savages dropped dead, sticking out from their corpses were particles of ice, being an ice wielder was your unique ability.

O.O "Still haven't lost your touch," complimented Kakashi gawping

A silence lingered between the pair of you on the journey back to Konoha, not an awkward silence but a silence that said Kakashi was hesitant to talk to you.

You rolled your eyes "What's wrong now?" you chimed

The jounin came to an abrupt stop, having to retrace a few steps back you dropped down beside the sharingun user.

"Until today, I've realised something," revealed Kakashi as a matter-of-factly

"Oh yea, well can it wait until we've gotten to the leaf village, it's getting cold and dark," you reminded impatiently

"I may not get another chance since were going into battle soon," continued Kakashi as if he hadn't heard you

To be honest he was starting to scare you, this wasn't the normal, bubbly Kakash, it was the serious, caring Kakashi mixed with a hint of mystery, ooo how exciting.

"Hey! Mystery man, don't go getting all mushy on me," you warned trying to coax him from his drabbling

In the blink of an eye you felt your body be drawn into a tight embrace.

"I love you," whispered Kakashi in your ear.


End file.
